Mon mâle?
by Namyrya
Summary: Itachi, fils d'un jeune souverain, doit faire un choix très important, un choix qui a été réalisé par bon nombre de mâles avant lui: il lui faut choisir sa première femelle. Qui pourra-t-il choisir parmi toutes celles qui lui seront proposées? Et, surtout, est-ce que son choix sera accepté par son peuple? Yaoi MxM Rated M. Évocation Mpreg
1. Prologue

Bonsoir!

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Eh oui. Moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas en publier une tant que "Éloignement douloureux" ne serait pas terminée... Cependant, il y a une raison à cette publication: je n'arrive absolument plus à écrire. Plus du tout. C'est très difficile à vivre et, après quasiment une année d'inactivité, j'ai décidé de me pencher sur ce problème et le résoudre une bonne fois pour toute. Néanmoins, c'est beaucoup plus délicat qu'il n'y paraît. Après avoir réécrit 5 fois un chapitre d'éloignement douloureux sans pour autant trouver satisfaction, j'ai compris que je devais écrire quelque chose de nouveau et de complètement différent. Qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise: je continue à écrire des chapitres pour mon autre fiction (j'avance doucement), aucun doute là-dessus. Je commence juste une autre fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Parlons maintenant de cette fiction. Je vous demande à tous et à toutes d'être très ouvert d'esprit pour la lire. Comme je l'ai évoqué plus haut, cette fiction sera différente, très différente. Les thèmes abordés peuvent déranger. Je sais que je prends un énorme risque en publiant quelque chose de ce genre mais, après tout, pourquoi pas? Fanfiction a bien pour but de laisser parler la créativité, n'est-ce pas? Alors je laisse parler la mienne. J'accepterais, bien entendu, toute critique mais ne tolèrerais aucun propos insultant. Aucun.

Bien. Je pense que je peux vous laisser découvrir ce nouvel univers! A ce propos, si vous constatez une ressemblance avec une autre fiction ou histoire, sachez qu'elle est fortuite.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Prologue: La décision d'une vie**

 _PDV/ Fugaku:_

« Entrez. » 

Je lève les yeux vers la personne qui vient de pénétrer dans mon bureau et suis agréablement surpris en m'apercevant qu'il s'agit de mon fils aîné. Enfin. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne viendrait pas. 

« Vous m'avez fait demander Père?

\- En effet, Itachi. Assieds-toi, nous devons parler. » 

Il obéit et s'assied donc dans l'un des fauteuils, face à mon bureau. Je prends quelques instants pour l'observer et suis étonné de remarquer une légère tension dans sa posture. Hm... Il aurait des appréhensions?... J'attends encore quelques instants mais finis par prendre la parole. 

« Bien, comme tu le sais, ta mère a organisé une réception en ton honneur. Celle-ci aura lieu ce soir, dans la grande salle du palais. Comme tu t'en doutes, tous les prétendants que tu as rencontré durant cette semaine y ont été conviés, ainsi que leur famille, afin que tu leur annonces le nom de la femelle que tu as choisi de marquer. » 

Il hoche la tête mais ne semble pas spécialement enthousiasmé par la nouvelle. Hm. Cette réception est pourtant un événement décisif dans sa vie: c'est en cette occasion qu'il va choisir sa première femelle. C'est une étape dont l'importance est véritablement capitale pour un jeune mâle métamorphe. Cependant, et contrairement aux autres mâles de son âge, Itachi ne semble pas particulièrement séduit par l'idée de marquer une femelle dans l'immédiat. Nous, et par nous j'entends Mikoto, sa mère, et moi, lui avons pourtant fait rencontrer un nombre incalculable de femelles, aussi bien féminines que masculines, en vain. Aucune d'entre elles n'a su trouver grâce à ses yeux. J'ai, jusqu'ici, été très patient avec Itachi et lui ai laissé beaucoup de temps pour se préparer à ce changement et faire son choix. Je n'ai, néanmoins, plus beaucoup de patience maintenant qu'il a atteint les 23 ans. Il est grand temps pour lui de s'engager dans une relation, il n'est plus question d'attendre. Bien évidemment, je le lui ai déjà mentionné mais le lui rappeler ne peut pas faire de mal. Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai convoqué mon fils dans mon bureau, quelques heures avant qu'il ne prenne l'une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie. Je me redresse tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien et commence à le questionner pour en savoir plus. 

« Et... Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ton choix?

\- Pas tout à fait. »

Pas tout à fait?... Hm. Sa réponse me contrarie beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne me surprend absolument pas. J'essaye d'obtenir plus de détails en continuant de l'interroger. 

« Vraiment? Tu ne t'es pas encore décidé parce que tu ne sais pas laquelle choisir ou parce qu'aucune d'entre elles n'a su attirer ton attention? Cela serait dommage, tu as tout de même rencontré 20 femelles durant cette semaine et certaines d'entre elles étaient, à mon avis, tout à fait ravissantes. » 

Alors que je prononce ces mots, une drôle de lueur naît dans son regard mais disparaît quasiment immédiatement. Hm?... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui traverser l'esprit pour qu'il réagisse de cette façon?... Il se serait passé quelque chose avec l'une de ces femelles?... Étrange. Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps puisqu'il hoche la tête tout en s'expliquant. 

« Tout à fait Père, vous avez raison: certaines d'entre elles m'ont semblé très charmantes. Si je n'ai pas encore fixé mon choix c'est parce que j'ai encore quelques hésitations. Je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter et donc faire une erreur.

\- Une erreur? Pourquoi ferais-tu une erreur? Si hésites entre plusieurs femelles, il te suffit juste de toutes les marquer. Enfin, du moins toutes celles que tu désires. Cela n'est pas un problème pour moi.

\- Hm. Je le sais bien mais je pense que je vais me contenter d'une seule femelle. Je préfère que cela soit comme ça.

\- Je comprends. » 

Je comprends et m'attendais à cette réponse. Si je lui ai suggéré cette option c'est parce qu'elle assez répandue chez les mâles de bonne famille. En effet, quand vient le moment pour un jeune mâle de s'engager, il n'est pas rare que celui-ci choisisse de marquer deux femelles: la première est souvent l'enfant d'un partenaire professionnel de son père et celle-ci devient, en général, son épouse. La deuxième, elle, est tout simplement une ''distraction'' pour le mâle. Une distraction sexuelle bien entendu. Ensuite, libre à lui d'avoir d'autres femelles, que cela soit dans l'immédiat ou beaucoup plus tard. Notre société n'est absolument pas opposée à ce genre de pratique, au contraire même: avoir plusieurs femelles est souvent perçu comme un gage de virilité et certains métamorphes accordent plus de crédit à un mâle possédant plusieurs femelles. Les mâles n'ayant marqué qu'une seule femelle ne sont néanmoins pas exclu de la société: la preuve en est que je suis le Rex alors que je n'ai qu'une seule femelle, tout comme l'ancien Rex, feu mon père. Et même s'il est plus courant pour les mâles de notre famille de n'avoir qu'une seule femelle, il est tout à fait possible pour Itachi d'envisager d'en avoir plusieurs. Cela ne me dérange pas et m'importe peu, à vrai dire. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il en trouve une. Car, si n'avoir qu'une seule femelle n'est pas un problème dans notre Royaume, ne pas en avoir en est un. Surtout pour un mâle de la stature d'Itachi. En tant que fils du Rex, il se doit d'avoir une femelle. Ne pas en avoir le discréditerait totalement: le peuple ne le considérait pas comme un bon souverain et je pense qu'il refuserait même d'être dirigé par un mâle célibataire. Et les conséquences d'un tel acte seraient désastreuses: l'équilibre entier de notre société en serait bousculé et le règne des Uchiha toucherait à sa fin. Mais aussi, et au delà de l'aspect politique, si Itachi se doit d'avoir une femelle c'est pour des raisons physiologiques: les mâles ne sont pas faits pour le célibat. Y compris Itachi . Voilà donc pourquoi son manque d'implication et d'intérêt pour la chose me préoccupe tant. Mais à la fois, je m'en veux un peu de lui imposer cette pression, même si elle est nécessaire. Je soupire et décide de lui faire part de mon sentiment. 

« Itachi, Fils, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je sais bien que toutes ces rencontres commencent à t'agacer. Je l'ai bien compris. Et tu sais aussi bien que j'aurais préféré que tu trouves une femelle sans que nous ayons besoin de t'en faire rencontrer tant. Nous t'en avons fait rencontrer tellement en deux ans... Je ne me souviens même plus du nombre exact mais peu importe-...

\- Ce qui importe c'est qu'il faut que j'en choisisse une. Ce soir. Je sais Père. » 

Il esquisse un mince sourire et hoche la tête, sans doute pour me rassurer. Je me pince les lèvres et soupire une énième fois. Même si je n'aime pas ce que je m'apprête à dire, cela doit être fait. 

« Itachi, il faut que tu saches aussi que si tu n'en choisis aucune ce soir, c'est moi qui le ferais pour toi. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais si tu ne me donnes pas le choix, je n'hésiterais pas. Est-ce que c'est clair?

\- Très clair. » 

'' Très clair'', c'est tout? Je m'attendais à autre chose. Pas à une réaction violente, non, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'Itachi. Mais peut-être à une discussion, à des arguments qui me pousseraient à lui laisser un peu plus de temps... Mais là, rien. Je scrute son visage pendant quelques instants pour essayer de déceler une émotion et donc percevoir son ressenti, en vain. Il ne laisse rien transparaître. Absolument rien. C'est... Étrange. Lui qui, durant l'adolescence, voulait pouvoir choisir sa femelle... Comment ne peut-il pas réagir alors que je le menace de le lui en imposer une? Cela n'est pas normal. Je l'observe encore quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole pour justifier ma décision. 

« Je suis désolé Itachi mais nous t'avons tout de même octroyé deux années supplémentaires pour faire un choix... Nous ne pouvons décemment pas t'accorder plus de temps. Tu aurais dû avoir ta première femelle le jour de tes 21 ans-...

\- Père, je sais tout ça. Et rassurez-vous, je ne vous en veux pas. Avoir une femelle fait partie de mes responsabilités et je vous assure que je donnerai le nom d'une femelle ce soir. Je vous le promets. » 

Il a l'air vraiment très sérieux et sincère. Hm. 

« … Bien. Je te fais confiance. »

* * *

 _PDV/ Mikoto:_

Je souris à mon fils tout en examinant attentivement son kimono. Une plissure, même légère, serait vraiment inopportune. Mon sourire s'étire lorsque je n'en trouve aucune. 

« Parfait. Tu es absolument parfait chéri.

\- Merci. Cela n'aurait pas été possible sans votre aide Mère. » 

Il esquisse un mince sourire tout en réajustant légèrement son obi. Je m'éloigne un peu pour l'observer et fronce légèrement les sourcils en percevant une tension dans ses épaules. Hm. Je les presse doucement pour essayer de la dissiper, ce qui le fait soupirer de plaisir. 

« Ne sois pas si tendu chéri. Tout va très bien se passer.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Voyons, pourquoi cela ne serait pas le cas?

\- Mère, je vais choisir une femelle parmi 20 prétendants. Prétendants qui sont issus des familles et clans les plus influents du Royaume.

\- … C'est vrai qu'il est possible que l'un d'entre eux soit déplu par ton choix. » 

Enfin, j'imagine qu'ils le seront tous plus ou moins. Même si certains, ou plutôt certaines, le seront beaucoup plus. Notamment cette Sakura Haruno. Il m'a semblé qu'elle s'était un peu trop entichée d'Itachi. Hm... Ce rose... J'espère que le choix d'Itachi ne se portera pas sur elle. Je reprends mes esprits alors que mon fils hausse un sourcil, visiblement intrigué par mon silence. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, avant de reprendre la parole. 

« Mais peu importe qu'ils soient déçus. Pour faire ce choix, tu dois écouter ton cœur et non pas te préoccuper des sentiments des autres. Écoute uniquement ton cœur. Si tu le fais, ton père et moi te soutiendrons totalement. » 

Mes mots semblent faire leur effet puisque la tension dans ses épaules disparaît totalement. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes avant d'afficher un sourire sincère. Oh. 

« Merci beaucoup Mère.

\- Mais de rien Itachi. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi: je sais que la décision que tu prendras sera la bonne. Alors rassure-toi, la réception va très bien se passer. » 

Il hoche la tête, visiblement beaucoup plus confiant, puis m'enlace durant quelques instants. Et, alors que nous nous séparons, nos regards se croisent. Qu'est-ce...? Quelle drôle de lueur... J'ouvre la bouche pour l'interroger mais il m'interrompt. 

« Allons-y Mère. Ne faisons pas attendre nos invités. »

* * *

 _PDV/ Sasuke:_

Je soupire alors que les desserts sont apportés à table. Naruto, qui est à ma droite, m'interroge du regard tout en acceptant l'assiette qui lui est tendue par un domestique. Je ne lui réponds pas, préférant m'intéresser aux invités installés autour des différentes tables. Hm. Tous les clans et familles les plus importants sont présents: Inuzuka, Senju, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Sarutobi, … Je souris en reconnaissant des visages familiers. 

« Les Uzumaki? Vraiment? » 

Je hausse un sourcil tout en observant mon mâle se frotter l'arrière de la tête, visiblement embarrassé à l'idée de ne pas m'avoir mentionné la venue de sa famille. Il s'explique. 

« J'ai oublié de t'en parler... Karin et Yuki ont été présentés à ton frère.

\- Vraiment? Il ne me l'a pas mentionné.

\- J'imagine que c'est normal. Après tout, il a été occupé ces derniers temps. Et puis... Je ne pense pas que Karin et Yuki aient attirés son attention. » 

Il se pince les lèvres quelques instants mais se reprend rapidement en avalant une énorme bouchée de dessert. Il a sans doute raison: je doute que Karin et Yuki aient réussi à éveiller un quelconque intérêt chez mon frère. Les Uzumaki sont un peu trop... Excentriques pour Itachi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais de Naruto lorsque j'étais plus jeune et me voilà aujourd'hui lié à lui par le marquage. Je le contemple discrètement mais finis par lever les yeux au ciel. Hmpf. J'attrape une serviette et essuie délicatement la crème qu'il a au creux des lèvres. Incorrigible. 

« Mange proprement. » 

Ses lèvres s'étirent immédiatement en un sourire éclatant alors qu'il me remercie. Je détourne le regard et reporte mon attention sur les convives afin qu'il ne remarque pas mon léger rougissement. Hm. Bien. Quelles autres familles ont été conviées? Voyons... Yamanaka, Haruno... Mon regard s'arrête sur la table faisant face à la nôtre: celle des Hyûga. Les Hyûga. J'observe discrètement les différentes personnes attablées et ne suis absolument pas surpris par leur identité, ni même par l'air sérieux qu'elles arborent. Je lève les yeux et cherche du regard les silhouettes qui accompagnent toujours les Hyûga. J'ai à peine le temps de les remarquer dans le fond de la grande salle que ma mère me tapote la cuisse. 

« Tu es bien agité Sasuke. Tu cherches quelque chose?

\- Non Mère.

\- Il y a un problème? » 

Évidemment, je peux voir l'inquiétude naître dans son regard. Je souris pour la rassurer. 

« Pas du tout Mère. J'ai juste hâte que le repas se termine. Je veux connaître la décision d'Itachi.

\- Ah, je comprends. Mais tiens toi un peu tranquille. Nous avons bientôt terminé. » 

Je hoche la tête et m'engage dans une conversation avec Naruto. Arrive finalement la fin du repas, tous les yeux se rivent sur mon père, le Rex, alors qu'il se lève pour parler. 

« Messieurs, Mesdames*, je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir pu être présent ce soir. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et que le dîner vous a plu. Nous pourrions continuer à discuter et manger mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de découvrir l'identité de la femelle qui a été choisie par mon fils, Itachi. » 

Il jette un œil vers mon frère qui se lève immédiatement. Mon père en profite pour se rasseoir, sous les applaudissements des invités, laissant donc la parole à Itachi. Nous allons _enfin_ savoir. 

« Bien, merci Père. Avant de vous faire part de ma décision, je tenais à remercier chaque famille, chaque clan, de m'avoir fait l'honneur de me présenter des femelles: Aburame, Akimichi, Haruno, Inuzuka, Nara, Sarutobi, Senju, Uzumaki, Yamanaka et Hyûga. » 

Son regard se pose sur chaque table et je jurerais qu'il s'attarde sur celle des Hyûga. Oh? Une femelle Hyûga alors? J'écoute très attentivement mon frère alors qu'il reprend la parole. 

« J'aimerais aussi m'adresser plus particulièrement aux femelles: sachez, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, que j'ai passé un très agréable moment en la compagnie de chacune d'entre vous. Vous avez toutes été extrêmement charmantes et vous êtes toutes montrées capables d'être la femelle idéale. Cependant, j'ai décidé de n'avoir qu'une femelle, tout comme les autres mâles de ma famille. Il me faut donc faire un choix. » 

La tension dans la salle est palpable et le silence quasiment étouffant. Absolument tous les regards sont rivés sur Itachi qui, lui, ferme les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. 

« Voici donc le nom de la femelle que j'ai choisi de marquer. » 

Pause. Encore plus de tension. Puis, finalement: 

« Il s'agit de Neji Hyûga. » 

QUOI?!

* * *

*L'ordre des mots ici est volontaire et très important. Il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de ma part.

Et... Voilà! Je suis prête à tout entendre. La qualité de l'écriture est absolument minable, je sais. Je ne compte plus les répétitions, lourdeurs et autres erreurs de construction mais sachez que je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux, pour le moment. Je dois réapprendre à écrire. Cela sera sans doute long et fastidieux mais je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même pour m'en sortir et vous donner un peu de lecture, ah ah!

Je pense que vous allez avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de questions sur cette fiction et il me tarde d'y répondre, j'attends vos reviews!

Un petit mot pour les lecteurs de "Éloignement douloureux": merci, merci beaucoup de ne pas avoir abandonné cette fiction. Je me doute que certains l'ont fait (et je ne leur en veux pas) mais sais que d'autres sont toujours là. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas et continuerai de publier pour cette fiction! Je vais y arriver! :D

 _*~* Namyrya *~*_


	2. Chapitre 1: La femelle interdite

_Bonjour!_

 _Me revoilà après quasiment un an d'absence. J'en suis bien entendu désolée. Je suis de plus en plus occupée et il m'est difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire. Je tiens néanmoins à remercier ceux qui ont continué à me suivre, c'était très appréciable. Merci :)_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous serez satisfaits par la qualité (très moyenne) d'écriture._

* * *

 _« Voici donc le nom de la femelle que j'ai choisi de marquer. »_

 _Pause. Encore plus de tension. Puis, finalement :_

 _« Il s'agit de Neji Hyûga. »_

 _QUOI ?!_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La femelle interdite**_

 _*PDV/ Sasuke :_

Neji Hyûga ?! Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Neji ne faisait même pas partie des prétendants ! Comment cela peut être possible ?! Je ne suis clairement pas le seul à être surpris, voire même choqué, par l'annonce de mon frère puisqu'un murmure s'élève immédiatement dans la grande salle. Certaines voix se détachent un peu, elles sont d'ailleurs mêlées à des grognements, ce qui me permet d'entendre des bribes de ce qu'il se dit :

« Quoi ?!... Pas l'un des prétendants !... Comment ?!... Se sont rencontrés ?!... Branche inférieure... »

Certains regards se dirigent vers le fond de la salle, où Neji se trouve toujours. J'en fais autant et remarque que celui-ci semble figé par l'ampleur du choc. Visiblement, il ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant être celui qu'Itachi choisirait. Et, à en juger par l'air furieux qu'arbore le reste des membres du clan, eux non plus. Ce qui est plutôt logique étant donné que Neji ne faisait pas partie des prétendants et qu'il est membre de la branche inférieure. Il n'est donc pas fait pour attirer l'attention des mâles et surtout pas celle d'Itachi, le fils du Rex. Son rôle est de protéger et de servir les membres de la branche supérieure et rien de plus. Alors comment peut-il avoir été choisi ?!...

Je suis sorti de mes pensées lorsque ma mère me saisit par l'épaule. Elle semble choquée et déstabilisée.

« Est-ce que tu étais au courant ?!

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Absolument pas !

\- Tu en es certain ? Sasuke, ne mens pas, c'est très important.

\- Mais je ne mens pas ! Itachi ne m'avait rien dit ! »

Elle semble me croire puisqu'elle ne m'interroge pas plus longuement mais n'en est pas moins agitée. Je peux donc en déduire qu'Itachi ne lui avait pas indiqué quelle femelle serait choisie. La question est : est-ce que mon père, lui, était au courant ?... Visiblement, la même pensée traverse l'esprit de ma mère puisqu'elle dirige son regard vers lui. Il secoue discrètement la tête avant de se diriger vers Itachi et de s'adresser à l'assemblée, dont l'agacement et l'incompréhension est de plus en plus palpable.

« Messieurs, Mesdames, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît. Je peux parfaitement comprendre que la décision prise par mon fils surprenne ou offense certains d'entre vous. Enfin, la plupart d'entre vous étant donné le caractère inhabituel de celle-ci. J'en suis désolé et suis certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas là des aspirations d'Itachi. »

Le brouhaha ambiant commence à s'estomper un peu, sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Mon père pose discrètement la main sur le pupitre qui lui fait face, ce qui a pour effet immédiat de faire se lever Minato, le père de Naruto, qui est son le bras droit et conseiller principal. Il s'installe donc non loin de lui alors que mon père reprend la parole.

« Cependant, quand bien même celui-ci soit inhabituel, il s'agit du choix d'Itachi, de sa décision. Nous devons donc l'accepter et la respecter. Même si je comprends bien que cela sera assez difficile pour certaines personnes car elles attendaient beaucoup de cette réception. »

Et notamment certains clans. En effet, même si tous ceux-ci étaient particulièrement intéressés par l'idée que l'une de leurs femelles soit marquée par le fils du Rex, certains l'étaient beaucoup plus que d'autres : je pense notamment aux Haruno ou encore aux Yamanaka, qui sont des clans qui auraient aimé pouvoir arborer un peu du prestige de la famille royale. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, les Hyûga étaient tout aussi intéressés. Si ce n'est plus : après tout, un lien avec notre famille et clan pourrait rendre un peu de majesté au leur ainsi que redorer un peu leur blason. Cependant, tout ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme les têtes de clan pouvaient l'espérer… Et, à en juger par l'air furieux d'Hitomaru, le patriarche Hyûga, je doute que céder l'une des femelles de la branche inférieure soit une alternative valable pour eux. Je suis sorti de mes pensées lorsque des voix recommencent à s'élever dans l'assistance. Hm. Visiblement, cette opinion semble partagée par la plupart de nos convives. Nous voilà donc dans une situation un peu délicate.

Mon attention est détournée par Naruto qui se penche vers moi, apparemment confus, pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Mais pourquoi les Hyûga semblent si agacés par le choix d'Itachi ?... Je comprends que les autres clans s'en indignent parce que Neji n'a pas le prestige social requis et parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie des prétendants mais pourquoi eux ? C'est l'opportunité parfaite pour associer leur clan à la famille royale. Peu importe la branche à laquelle appartient Neji. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le dévisage, assez surpris par ses propos.

« Comment ? Tu sais bien que c'est bien plus compliqué que cela. La branche à laquelle Neji appartient a de l'importance. Et, en l'occurrence, il fait partie de la branche inférieure.

\- Et donc ? Faire partie de la branche inférieure l'empêche d'avoir un mâle ? Enfin. Non. Je sais qu'en tant que femelle de la branche inférieure, il ne doit pas attirer l'attention des mâles. Mais là, c'est Itachi qui l'a choisi. Pourquoi les Hyûga ne s'en réjouissent pas ? ... »

Je l'observe longuement, interdit. Comment peut-il… ? Après quelques instants de vaste incompréhension, un détail de haute importance me revient à l'esprit : Naruto n'est pas né ici. Il est originaire d'un autre Royaume, au Sud-Ouest du nôtre. Il n'est donc pas familier avec toutes nos coutumes, traditions et mœurs. Et, étant donné que le fonctionnement du clan Hyûga est extrêmement particulier, il est compréhensible que Naruto ne saisisse pas pourquoi ce choix provoque l'indignation de ses membres. Je soupire puis décide de le lui expliquer rapidement.

« Écoute, s'ils ne s'en réjouissent pas c'est bien parce que Neji n'était pas censé être choisi par Itachi. Le fait qu'il ne fasse pas partie des prétendants n'est, à vrai dire, qu'un détail. Je ne vais pas te faire un long cours sur la tradition Hyûga mais… Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a longtemps, les Hyûga étaient les souverains de ce Royaume. Ils étaient extrêmement admirés et convoités pour diverses raisons. Enfin bref, il s'avère que leur ADN est vraiment particulier et rare. De ce fait, pour préserver la qualité de leur ADN et pour d'autres raisons, qui, je dois l'admettre, me semblent un peu obscures, les têtes de clan ont décidé de diviser la famille en deux branches-…

\- La branche supérieure et la branche inférieure. Je sais tout ça. Je comprends que la branche inférieure doive protéger et servir la branche supérieure etc. Mais, en l'occurrence, Itachi est le fils du Rex et il a besoin d'une femelle, qui sera sa première femelle : elle jouera donc un rôle très important. Cela devrait donc être un honneur pour eux : une de leurs femelles a été choisie. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est : pourquoi ne s'en réjouissent-ils pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas Naruto… »

Comme le souligne mon mâle, la relation entre la branche supérieure et la branche inférieure Hyûga est très particulière. Je ne la comprends pas du tout et ne la comprendrai jamais. Bien sûr, Neji est perçu comme inférieur aux autres prétendants de son clan dû à son statut. Après tout, Hanabi, la fille d'Hiashi, la tête du clan Hyûga, a tout de même été présentée à mon frère. En toute logique, cela aurait dû être elle l'heureuse élue, pas un simple membre de la branche inférieure. Le fait est que Neji n'est pas exactement un simple membre de la branche inférieure : il est le neveu d'Hiashi. Il est le fils du défunt frère jumeau de celui-ci. Il est le petit-fils d'Hitomaru. Comment est-il possible que la possibilité que Neji devienne la femelle d'Itachi les rende furieux ?... Je reprends la parole alors que Naruto m'interroge du regard, visiblement intrigué.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon frère, en faisant ce choix, vient de s'attirer les foudres de beaucoup de monde. Et tout particulièrement celles des Hyûga. »

Mais, à en juger par le haussement de ton de mon père, celui-ci semble prêt à défendre le choix d'Itachi.

« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous demande un peu de calme ! Il s'agit d'une décision tout ce qu'il y a de plus officielle, j'insiste donc sur le fait qu'elle doit être respectée. »

Il attend quelques instants, afin qu'un calme relatif reprenne place dans la salle. Les esprits restent clairement échauffés mais peu de protestations se font entendre. Mon père semble particulièrement satisfait par ce changement, il reprend donc la parole.

« Le nom d'une femelle a été donné et, étant donné que celle-ci ne faisait pas partie des prétendants officiels, un entretien avec les membres de son clan s'impose. Je suis donc désolé mais les membres du clan Hyûga ainsi qu'Itachi et moi allons devoir nous absenter. »

 _*PDV/ Itachi :_

La nouvelle ne semble pas réjouir particulièrement nos convives mais aucune protestation ne se fait entendre. Mon père jette un œil vers Minato puis vers moi avant de quitter la salle de réception. Évidemment, nous le suivons tous les deux alors qu'il avance rapidement vers son bureau.

« Minato, va voir les Hyûga et fais-les venir dans mon bureau d'ici 30 minutes.

\- Bien. Dois-je convier Neji à cette réunion ? »

Mon père s'arrête un instant, semblant chercher une réponse à cette question. J'aimerais que Neji soit invité à participer à cette réunion. Vraiment. Après tout, c'est de sa vie et de son avenir dont il s'agit. Cependant, je sais bien que c'est impossible. Mon père avance à nouveau tout en répondant à son conseiller.

« Non. Les Hyûga semblent suffisamment furieux, nous n'allons pas en plus les provoquer en convoquant un membre de la branche inférieure à une réunion de cette importance.

\- Bien mon Rex. Puis-je faire autre chose ?

\- Oui. Demande à ce qu'on épluche les archives à la recherche d'une situation similaire. Même si je doute fort que cela soit déjà arrivé, j'aimerais savoir comment convaincre les dirigeants Hyûga de nous céder une femelle de la branche inférieure. Tout document trouvé doit être placé sur mon bureau le plus rapidement possible. Que les personnes concernées y passent la nuit si nécessaire.

\- Entendu. »

Minato fait demi-tour sans attendre afin d'exécuter les ordres donnés par mon père. Nous arrivons rapidement jusqu'à son bureau, où nous entrons. Alors que je ferme la porte, j'entends la première question de mon père.

« Est-ce que cette décision était planifiée ? »

Je me tourne pour lui faire face, il affiche un air grave. Hm.

« Pas exactement. J'avais prévu de porter mon choix sur une autre femelle mais me suis ravisé.

\- Eh bien tu aurais peut-être dû te concentrer sur ton premier choix, Itachi. Une femelle de la branche inférieure Hyûga… Mais pourquoi lui… ? »

Il se stoppe, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Il m'observe attentivement, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

« Ne me dis pas que tu lui as adressé la parole.

\- … Une seule fois.

\- Bon sang, Itachi… Si les membres de la branche inférieure restent dans l'ombre, c'est pour une bonne raison. La branche supérieure refuse qu'on reconnaisse leur existence. Pourquoi tu lui as parlé ?!

\- Il était fiévreux et avait sans le moindre doute des vertiges. Je lui ai simplement apporté de quoi se rafraichir et il n'a pas dit un mot à l'exception de brefs remerciements. Qui plus est, je ne vois pas pourquoi notre statut ne nous permet pas de nous adresser à nos propres sujets. »

Mon père prend une inspiration et soupire. Cette réaction m'est familière. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui pose cette question : cela fait des années que la famille Hyûga m'intrigue beaucoup. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ce système de division entre branches perdure mais aussi pourquoi la famille royale n'a que très peu d'influence sur les actions de la branche supérieure envers la branche inférieure. Même s'ils restent nos sujets, il nous est quasiment impossible de nous adresser à eux ou même de savoir quoi que cela soit à leur sujet. Ils appartiennent au clan. Ils appartiennent à la branche supérieure.

« Itachi… Je sais bien que ce clan te laisse perplexe. Mais est-ce que tu as perdu la tête… ? Les Hyûga sont furieux. Et tout particulièrement Hitomaru. Tu sais très bien que s'attirer ses foudres n'est jamais bon. Enfin. Il est loin d'être le seul à être furieux. Ils le sont tous. Ou presque. »

Je suis bien conscient que ce que dit mon père est vrai : j'ai bien entendu les protestations et ai vu les réactions de nos convives. Il n'y a qu'un nombre très faible de personnes qui n'ont pas protesté et, si elles ne l'ont pas faite, c'est uniquement parce qu'elles étaient bien trop sous le choc. Mon père reste silencieux quelques instants, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler Itachi, vraiment. En ne m'avertissant pas, tu nous mets dans une situation très délicate. De plus, si tu m'avais fait part de ta décision, j'aurais pu chercher et même trouver quelques arguments pour convaincre les Hyûga d'accepter ta requête. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as fait cette annonce sans même m'en parler. »

Il semble vraiment confus, voire blessé par ma décision. Sa réaction est, bien entendu, tout à fait légitime. Je décide donc de me justifier.

« Père, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais choisi une autre femelle. Je me suis ravisé lorsque j'ai pris la parole et que j'ai jeté un œil vers le fond de la salle.

\- Lorsque tu as jeté un œil vers lui. »

Je hoche la tête après quelques instants, ce qui fait hausser un sourcil à mon père. Il approche tout en croisant les bras, tout sentiment de confusion apparemment mis de côté.

« Tu es certain de ne lui avoir adressé la parole qu'une seule fois… ? »

J'entends clairement qu'il est suspicieux, ce qui, après tout, est logique : je choisis tout de même de m'exposer à de nombreux conflits et problèmes pour une femelle à qui je n'ai adressé la parole qu'une seule et unique fois. Je lui ai pourtant bien dit la vérité : même s'il est vrai j'aurais aimé discuter avec Neji à de nombreuses reprises, cette occasion ne m'a été offerte qu'une seule fois, lors d'une réception officielle organisée au palais.

* * *

 _Je soupire alors que des éclats de rire retentissent près de moi, ce qui accroit la force de mon mal de tête. Hmpf. Comme toujours lors de ces réceptions officielles, nos convives ont bien trop bu, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont, comme toujours, bien trop bruyants. Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'un verre se brise sur le sol. Hm. Il est grand temps de s'éclipser._

 _« Bien, je pense que je vais prendre un peu l'air. »_

 _Je jette un œil vers mon cousin, Suishi, qui semble, comme la plupart des invités, bien enivré. Il tente de me regarder dans les yeux mais échoue lamentablement, ce qui le fait grogner. Je souris, amusé par son attitude._

 _« J'imagine que cela veut dire que tu ne comptes pas m'accompagner. »_

 _Il grogne une nouvelle fois tout en me chassant d'un mouvement de la main. C'est donc avec plaisir que je me dirige vers le fond de la salle pour accéder aux balcons. Je croise de très nombreuses personnes, qui ne semblent même pas me remarquer, tant leur état d'ébriété est élevé. Assez déplorable si l'on considère que ces personnes représentent les personnalités politiques les plus importantes de notre Royaume. Je soupire tout en m'apprêtant à franchir le pas de l'une des portes menant vers l'extérieur. Je suis cependant stoppé par de discrets halètements émanant de l'une des alcôves jouxtant cette même porte. Qu'est-ce que… ? Je laisse mes crocs se développer alors que j'approche de la source de ce bruit mais stoppe leur croissance en reconnaissant l'odeur de la silhouette adossée contre le mur. Hm… L'odeur d'un Hyûga. Celle d'un membre de la branche inférieure. Celle d'une femelle. Une idée me traverse l'esprit en reconnaissant la particularité de cette odeur. Serait-ce...?  
_

 _« Hyûga-san ? »_

 _Ledit Hyûga se redresse immédiatement avant de faire une brève révérence, ce qui me permet de reconnaître la personne qui me fait face : Neji Hyûga. Hm… Comme je l'avais imaginé. Je le détaille du regard, appréciant l'harmonie parfaite de ses traits. Cette observation me permet de remarquer qu'il vacille légèrement mais se retient en posant la main contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Hm._

 _« Majesté. »_

 _Hm. Quelle belle voix. Je me racle la gorge avant de m'adresser à lui._

 _« Neji ? Que faites-vous ici ? Hinata-san s'est retirée dans ses quartiers pour se reposer i peu près une heure. Ne devriez-vous pas être avec elle ? »_

 _D'après les leçons inculquées par mon précepteur, Neji est en quelque sorte lié à sa cousine, Hinata : il doit veiller sur elle à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, la protéger etc. Il doit aussi la servir et lui obéir, ce qui le place donc dans une position à mi-chemin entre celle de garde du corps et celle du servant. J'admets que sa position m'a toujours interloqué. Non pas qu'elle soit inhabituelle, non. Beaucoup de membres de la branche inférieure remplissent cette fonction hybride. Cependant, la plupart d'entre eux sont des mâles mais Neji, lui, est une femelle. Enfin. Une femelle au niveau biologique uniquement.  
_

 _« Hiashi-sama m'a demandé de rester ici. »_

 _Je jette un œil autour de nous et constate que, même si ceux-ci ont beaucoup plus de tenue que le reste des convives, les dirigeants Hyûga sont tout aussi enivrés qu'eux. Hm. Il doit donc veiller sur un groupe d'hommes ivres jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Je repose mon regard sur Neji, dont les yeux sont étonnamment brillants. Bien trop brillants. C'est étrange... Je hausse un sourcil en apercevant une goutte de sueur perler au niveau de sa tempe._

 _« Neji, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous me semblez un peu fébrile._

 _\- Je me sens bien Majesté. »_

 _Hm. Sa voix semble avoir perdu un peu de sa puissance. Je l'observe donc et remarque qu'il vacille une nouvelle fois._

 _« Permettez-moi d'en douter. Vous semblez avoir de violents vertiges et, si j'en juge par la brillance de vos yeux ainsi que par les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur votre front, vous avez de la fièvre._

 _\- Je vous assure que-… »_

 _Il s'interrompt brusquement alors que je pose le revers de ma main sur sa tempe. Le contact semble nous électriser tous les deux et cette sensation s'intensifie lorsque nos regards se croisent durant quelques instants. Ce moment est interrompu alors qu'il détourne le sien. Hm. Très intéressant. Je retire ma main et lui fais part d'un constat._

 _« Vous êtes brûlant. Vous avez donc bel et bien de la fièvre. Vous aimeriez sortir pour prendre un peu l'air ?_

 _\- Je dois rester ici._

 _\- Neji, je pense que les gardes du palais sont parfaitement à même de vous remplacer pendant quelques instants. Vous avez besoin d'air frais. Suivez-moi._

 _\- … Une seconde. »_

 _Il prend appui contre le mur tout en haletant doucement. Hm. Visiblement, il a réussi à se contenir pendant tout ce temps mais la fièvre commence à être trop élevée. J'approche et lui tend le bras._

 _« Appuyez-vous sur moi, je vais vous accompagner. »_

 _Il jette un œil vers la grande salle, apparemment soucieux d'être vu en ma compagnie._

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tous les convives, les membres de votre clan y compris, sont ivres. Vous n'aurez aucun problème. Je m'en porte garant. »_

 _Il hésite encore un moment mais finit par céder. Il prend appui sur mon avant-bras avant que je nous mène hors de la grande salle. Il prend immédiatement une grande bouffée d'air alors que je ferme la porte pour nous offrir un peu de tranquillité. Je le guide jusqu'à l'une des balustrades afin qu'il y prenne appui. Le soulagement peut clairement se lire sur son visage._

 _« Est-ce que je peux vous faire apporter quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau par exemple ?_

 _\- C'est très gentil mais cela ira. Merci beaucoup Majesté. »_

 _Je hoche la tête tout en continuant de l'observer. Bien entendu, l'air frais semble le soulager un peu mais la fièvre, qui est sans doute encore très élevée, l'incommode toujours. Il s'aperçoit que je l'observe après quelques instants et m'interroge donc du regard. Je lui réponds en l'interrogeant moi-même._

 _« Vous avez mal à la tête ?_

 _\- … Oui._

 _\- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Cela va souvent de pair avec la fièvre. »_

 _Il hoche doucement la tête mais ce simple mouvement le fait grimacer. Évidemment. Ce genre de mal de tête est, en général, très intense et insupportable. Je remarque un détail qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre partiellement son problème._

 _« Pourquoi ne vous vous détacheriez pas les cheveux ? Cela vous soulagerait sans doute._

 _\- Sans doute, oui. »_

 _Il acquiesce mais ne retire cependant pas le lien tressé qui retient ses longs cheveux en une queue haute. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas le droit de le faire. Quel dommage._

 _« Neji, personne ne s'en apercevra. Nous sommes seuls. »_

 _Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, visiblement dubitatif. Il finit par soupirer avant de se détacher les cheveux. Son odeur si particulière m'emplit immédiatement les narines. Si elle est si particulière, c'est parce que, contrairement à celles des autres femelles, elle est beaucoup plus subtile mais à la fois plus musquée, ce qui la rend quasiment enivrante. Et, visiblement, cette caractéristique est amplifiée lorsqu'il a les cheveux lâchés. Hm. Tout à fait délicieux. Je jette à nouveau un œil vers Neji et remarque que l'une de ses mèches est retenue par le tissu de son kimono. J'approche la main, ce qui lui fait tourner brusquement la tête. Il m'interroge du regard, ne comprenant évidemment pas mon geste._

 _« L'une de vos mèches de cheveux est bloquée dans le col de votre kimono. Puis-je… ?_

 _\- Ah euh… Oui. Allez-y. »_

 _Je saisis donc la mèche en question et ne suis qu'à peine surpris en constatant à quel point ils sont doux et soyeux. C'est vraiment agréable au toucher. Tellement agréable que je prends la liberté de les toucher un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, sous le regard attentif de Neji. Il lève les yeux une fois que la mèche est replacée, ce qui permet à nos regards de se croiser. Quel magnifique regard.  
_

* * *

« Itachi ? »

Mon père hausse un sourcil alors que je reporte mon attention sur lui, oubliant l'agréable sensation que m'a laissé le souvenir de ce délicieux moment. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que Neji était la femelle qu'il me fallait. Une seule interaction m'a suffi. Le problème est que j'étais bien conscient de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir. J'ai donc bien tenté de m'intéresser à une autre femelle mais, à chaque fois que je jetais un œil vers lui durant ces interminables réceptions, je savais qu'il était celui que je voulais. Voilà pourquoi je repoussais indéfiniment le moment où je devrais choisir une femelle. Cependant, je me suis retrouvé dos au mur et il a bien fallu donner un nom… Je n'ai pas su en donner un autre que le sien, même si je savais que ma décision ne serait pas acceptée. Je sors finalement de mes pensées afin de répondre à mon père.

« Oui. Je ne lui ai adressé la parole qu'une seule fois. »

Il m'observe longuement, apparemment pensif.

« Mais une seule fois t'a suffi visiblement. »

Je hoche la tête et décide de m'ouvrir à mon père.

« Père, je sais à quel point ma décision vous mets dans une situation délicate mais, si possible, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à convaincre le clan Hyûga de me céder Neji. »

Il plonge son regard dans le mien alors qu'on toque à la porte. Il ne quitte pas des yeux tout en s'adressant à la personne attendant derrière la porte.

« Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Minato, Majesté. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Entre. »

Celui-ci obéit et pénètre donc dans le bureau. Il semble un peu préoccupé.

« Qu'y a-t-il Minato ?

\- Les Hyûga attendent de s'entretenir avec vous Majesté.

\- Hm. Dans quel état d'esprit sont-ils ?

\- Hitomaru-san ne décolère pas. Il est absolument furieux. Hiashi-san semble, lui aussi, particulièrement agacé.

\- Bien. Fais-les entrer Minato. »

Il attend que son conseiller quitte la pièce pour s'adresser à nouveau à moi, l'air grave.

« Même si je t'en veux un peu de ne pas m'avoir fait part de cette décision avant de la prendre, j'accepte de t'aider. Mais sache que je vais suivre cette affaire de très près. Aussi, à ta place, je m'attendrais à essuyer un refus de la part des Hyûga. Ils ne cèdent jamais. »

* * *

 _Voilà! Je me doute que ce n'est pas excellent et un peu court. J'ai essayé de le rallonger au possible mais cela perdait complètement son sens. Aussi, j'ai choisi d'utiliser les titres honorifiques japonais, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur en les utilisant. Aussi, ce chapitre servait aussi à vous familiariser avec l'univers de cette fiction. J'attends vos questions, critiques et commentaires avec un impatience!_

 _Je vais essayer de poster la suite bientôt et, rassurez vous, je pense aussi à mon autre fiction :)_

 _*~* Namyrya *~*_


End file.
